


25 reasons

by brodiebear



Series: coldflash oneshots [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, anal fingering and all that jaz, bottom!len technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodiebear/pseuds/brodiebear
Summary: i've decided to write some fics based on the ideas from this post (i may not do all of them, though):http://kristanna.tumblr.com/post/137185416525/smutty-prompts





	1. a way to relax

Ever since getting their new place together, Barry had been feeling more and more adventurous. To the point where he and Len had managed to have sex in every single room on almost every single counter and surface. It definitely had something to do with having their own space, having a space where Barry didn't need to worry about being walked in on by Joe, Iris or any one of the Rogues. It was freeing, having his own space. 

It also meant that he could masturbate, freely, in any part of the home that he chose to. He could sit on the couch and jerk off to his hearts content. It was such a wonderful feeling, knowing that he could literally get his cock out any time that he pleased. Barry understood why people did it now, he understood why people were constantly masturbating. Because they could. Because they had the freedom to do it. 

Something about the freedom had unlocked something within Barry. Something ... dark and horny. Any chance that he got to touch himself, he did. Freely and uncaring, because he knew that nobody would see him. 

It was his first day off in a very long time, which meant that he had an entire day just to himself. Len had already gone to work, leaving Barry to sleep in. Which was a rarity in itself. He never got to sleep in so it was nice to wake up rested and feeling refreshed. It was a very nice feeling and it started the day off pretty perfectly. 

Given that he was in his own place, his own apartment, Barry didn't bother to put clothes on. He walked out into the living room in just his boxer shorts and rubbed at his eyes, wiping at some of the sleep still lodged in his eyes. He yawned softly and dragged his feet along the carpet towards the hard flooring of the kitchen and stepped in towards the coffee pot. He let his hand hover against the side of it. Still hot. Len hadn't been gone that long, then. He poured himself out a cup of coffee and took a sip, groaning happily as the warmth ran down his throat and settled in his stomach.

Another few long sips were taken of his coffee and his hip settled against the island counter in the middle of the kitchen and he hummed quietly, glancing around the very empty and very quiet apartment. It was quiet, really quiet. Sometimes he didn't notice just how quiet it could be but now he was noticing it. He dragged himself back into the living area and sat down slowly and carefully on the couch so that he didn't spill his cup of boiling hot coffee. He wasn't looking to ruin his perfect day off. 

He reached forward to grab the TV remote and turned it on, flicking through the channels until he came across a movie. God, movies started so early these days. He settled back against the couch cushions and took another small sip of his coffee. His brow quirked as the movie began and he realised very quickly that it wasn't the regular kind of movie that you watched. It was the kind of movie that you watched in the deep dark hours, alone, in your bedroom.

The movie he thought was going to be cute and funny was actually a porno. Well - fuck. Okay. That was fine. He could handle that. He could deal with porn, couldn't he? It was first thing in the morning, he hadn't even finished his first cup of coffee and two people were about to fuck on the TV right in front of him. The moans began to fly from the TV and that was where Barry drew the line, quickly reaching for the remote.

His eyes widened at the TV, at some of the positions they were somehow maintaining - at how well they were taking each position. Barry swallowed, thickly, mouth going incredibly dry all of a sudden. He licked his lips and set the cup of coffee down on the table - on a placemat because he didn't want to stain his brand new coffee table. 

Toes curled against the carpet and he swallowed thickly again, cheeks turning a dark shade of pink. He could feel it, the heat - running up the insides of his thighs; up towards his cock. In a matter of seconds, he was hard as a rock and pressed right against his leg. Throbbing uncontrollably against his leg. 

Okay, so - porn had never really done anything for him before but this - this was ... something else. It wasn't the regular kind of porn. It was gay porn, of all things, and they were doing some very - very - adventurous stuff. Some very ... sexy stuff. The kind that made his dick twitch against his leg again, clearly ready and waiting. 

Slowly but surely, Barry leaned back and spread his legs. His toes curled against the carpet and he exhaled softly, teeth biting at his lower lip as his hand moved from the couch to his thigh. He gave a light squeeze of the muscle, then slowly ran his fingers up the inside of his thigh - up against the bare skin. Goosebumps were left in the wake of his own touch and he shivered, swallowing heavily again. 

His hand moved from the inside of his thigh to rest over the very clear bulge of his boxers. Fingers curled around the outline and he gave a gentle squeeze, which sent shivers down the length of his spine. His toes curled hard against the carpet again and he moaned quietly. His head fell back against the couch cushions and his hand squeezed around his clothed cock again, hips rocking up into the touch. 

Eyes rolled into the back of his head and he let out a shaky, uneven breath. His fingers moved towards the waistband of his boxers and he lifted his hips, tugging the fabric down his legs towards his knees. He spread his legs further apart so that his boxers went further down his legs - all the way to his ankles, giving him far more access.

Both of his hands moved then, running up the inside of his thighs, nails digging into the skin. He looked down to the marks that were fast fading and he groaned quietly, thighs instinctively trying to close around his hands. He moved one up his thigh again until he could cup his balls and roll them between his fingers, sending shocks of pleasure up the length of his spine. 

The other hand moved until he could wrap it around his aching, throbbing, cock and he began to pump slowly - thumb grazing over the head while his other hand continued to play with his balls, rolling them between his fingers still. He bucked up into his own hand with a low groan, eyes rolling into the back of his head. His hand tightened ever so slightly so that he could rock his hips up into his fist. 

Lids fluttered as he continued to rock up into his loose fist, quiet moans rumbling in the back of his throat - mouth half open. His cock throbbed against his hand, leaking precum against his thumb, which made moving his hand that much easier - that much slicker. Thighs tightened just a little bit and his back bowed away from the couch cushions. 

If there was one skill that Leonard Snart had absolutely mastered, it was the ability to sneak, to be completely quiet - like a ninja. He had always been able to sneak in and out of places without being caught because he was so quiet on his feet, because he was so soft footed - light footed, even while wearing shoes. 

That was how Len had managed to get into the apartment and into the living area without being heard or noticed. He'd even managed to lock the front door and set his things down by back of the couch. Slender fingers slid across the back of the couch as he walked around the arm and stopped beside Barry, who had his eyes squeezed closed - hips bucking up into his fist, moaning like an angel. 

"Looks like someone is having fun, aren't they?" Len purred, slowly sinking down to his knees besides Barry's writhing body. 

"Oh- fuck-" Barry yelped out in surprise, lids opening and eyes widening in shock as he looked to the side, to see Len there - grinning wider than the Cheshire cat, eyes sparkling with mischief. Barry slowed his movements down, hips no longer moving - thumb pressed against the slit of his cock; which was still throbbing against his hand. His whole body was shaking from the pleasure and the adrenaline of the scare and God, his heart was absolutely racing, pounding in his chest. 

"I don't suppose you'd like a hand with that, would you, Barry?" The way that Len said his name, it rolled off of his tongue like a purr. It sounded like sin and it sent a shudder all the way down Barry's body and it showed, physically. It even made his cock twitch that much harder and oh, if that wasn't an ego booster of the best kind. 

A newfound kind of confidence took over Barry in the few seconds of silence that came over them and he grinned, deviously. "Not a hand, necessarily..." Barry looked to Len with a raise of his brow, hoping that he'd understand what he meant - what he wanted. They had gotten pretty good at understanding each others' cues by this point so he had to hope that Len knew what he meant. 

Len did know what he meant. He stood up slowly and moved towards the bedroom, coming back with a bottle of lube and far less clothing on. With just boxers on now, Len all but sauntered towards the couch and handed the lube to Barry. Len slid his boxers down and stepped out of them with a light hum, then straddled Barry's knees.

Barry took the bottle of lube with a light nod and released the grip from around his own cock, letting it settle against his stomach. He covered a finger in a generous amount of lube, then moved his finger so that he could press it lightly to Len's aching hole. He probed lightly, then circled his fingertip around Len's hole to distribute the lubrication. He continued the circling of his fingertip for a few more minutes, just to tease - which was the best thing he'd decided to do.

Len was getting impatient, incredibly so. His hips pressed down slightly, to try and press down against the finger that was circling his hole - which was aching and desperate to feel something. His cock was throbbing and twitching with an intense kind of need and want and his stomach twisted excitedly, eyes practically sparkling with the excitement. He leaned forward, hands resting either side of Barry's head - grabbing at the couch cushions. Len pressed a hard kiss to Barry's lips, tongue swiping over his lower lip and then against his tongue once Barry's mouth had opened to give him access.

Barry was getting a little too into the kissing because his finger had stopped moving altogether, right up until the point where Len made an impatient noise against his mouth. He took the hint and pressed his finger in slowly, taking his time to fully push his finger in to the knuckle. Then he paused, to give Len time to adjust. Once Barry deemed him ready, he began to thrust his finger in hard and fast, curling slightly to find his prostate. He pressed hard against it, grinning as Len's body shuddered and twitched uncontrollably and he moaned into the kiss. 

Len rocked down against the finger with ease, clenching around the digit eagerly. He pressed into the kiss a little harder, teeth biting down on Barry's lower lip to suck it out of his mouth and release it with a dirty sounding pop. He groaned quietly against Barry's mouth, ass clenching tight around the digit. "More. I can take it." 

Barry gave into the request easily, pulling his finger back slowly until just the tip was inside of Len's hole and he added the second finger. He pushed them both in to the knuckle, fingertips pressing against Len's prostate. The response he got was beautiful, Len's cock was twitching and throbbing with need and his whole body shook and trembled against Barry's body. He almost whimpered into the kiss, body trembling a little. 

Len's eyes widened when he felt a third finger push in past the rim, stretching his hole out - getting him ready to be fucked. The fingers thrust in fast and hard, pressing against his prostate - sending shivers down his spine. He bounced quickly to meet the thrusts of Barry's fingers, toes curling and thighs tensing. God, that felt good. That felt really, really, good. He groaned loudly, pulling back from the kiss so that he could hide his face in Barry's shoulder. His knuckles were going white with how hard he was gripping the couch cushions and his face had turned an unusually bright shade of pink. 

Barry thrust the three fingers in slowly, letting Len bounce on them - taking the lead. While Len bounced on his fingers, he used his free hand to squirt some lube on his own throbbing cock and spread the lube around, up and down the length and around the head. He gave a few light squeezes of his cock and he moaned loudly at the feeling, head falling back against the cushions. "Are you ready, baby? Are you gonna sit on my cock? Gonna ride me?" 

Len's mouth fell open as he bounced on Barry's fingers, his own cock bouncing up and down as he did. He wanted to touch himself, more than anything in the world - but he had a feeling that if he let go of the couch cushions, he was going to fall to the side or he was going to struggle with the bouncing. He needed something to hold onto, so he couldn't touch himself because he was bouncing hard and fast, clenching around the digits. He nodded and swallowed heavily, hips grinding forward. "I'm ready. I'm ready." 

Barry nodded and smiled softly, slowly easing his fingers out of Len's twitching hole. He moved his hand up to Len's hip and guided him closer to his lap. He used his hand to guide the head of his cock to Len's hole and he pushed up slowly as Len sunk down, sending shivers down both of their spines. Len sank down onto Barry's cock completely and Len moaned loudly - eyes rolling back as Barry bottomed out within him. 

Len stilled and so did Barry, both panting heavily. Barry leaned up to kiss him firmly, tongue running over his lower lip. His hands moved to rest on Len's asscheeks, squeezing and kneading them. He waited for a few moments, waited until he knew that Len had adjusted to the size change and then began to thrust his hips up slowly but firmly. 

"How does that feel, baby boy?" Barry asked quietly against his mouth, bucking his hips up hard but slow. 

"It feels - fuck, amazing, so good-" Len panted out, fingers clenching tightly against the couch cushions. 

"Are you ready for me to go faster?" Barry murmured against Len's mouth, tongue running over his lower lip.

"M-mhm-" Len almost whimpered out the sound, body beginning to bounce up and down on Barry's cock, gasping out louder when he felt it hit his prostate. 

Barry took the hint and the initiative and began to slam his hips up. His hands moved to grab at Len's hips to hold him down while he slammed up into Len, hard and fast. He could feel his toes curling against the carpet and his head fell back - pulling away from the kiss.

Len tried to keep up with the force of the poundings, tried to bounce up and down but it was proving impossible with the hands holding his hips - pressing him down, applying that much more pressure, sending that much more pleasure throughout his body. He clenched tightly, cock bouncing eagerly as he was slammed into. 

There was no way that Barry would be able to keep up with the pace he was giving, there was no way he was going to last much longer but he wanted Len to cum too. He wanted to feel Len's body contract and clench around him before he hit his own release. He'd already been around half way there before Len interrupted him. God, he wanted to feel Len cum first.

A grin pulled at Barry's lips and he slammed up into Len, over and over again, before he let the vibrations take over his body. He cried out quietly, head pressing against the couch cushions. He slammed up again and again, whole body shaking with the vibrations coupled with the pleasure surging through his body.

Len's eyes widened that much more as he felt Barry's body begin to vibrate, cock vibrating inside of his body - pressed right up against his prostate. He cried out loudly, his own body beginning to shiver and shake. That feeling in the pit of his stomach hit him hard and fast, much faster than he was anticipating. His stomach felt like it might be on fire, like there was some kind of inferno had started in the pit of his stomach. 

"I'm - I'm gonna cum, Barry-" Len cried out again, clenching hard and tight around Barry's cock.

"Good - good, fuck - I'm - I'm close, too-" Barry groaned out loudly, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he pounded into Len, hard and fast, over and over again. 

It only took seconds later and Len came, hard, over himself and over Barry - panting out through his release. His forehead was covered in thin sheet of sweat and he was panting, heavily, whole body squirming and spasming as he came down from his high, from his release. His cock twitched a few more times, toes curling hard.

As soon as Len came, that hard clenching around his cock - it was more than enough to have Barry tumbling over the edge. He slammed up into Len a few more times, hard and fast - vibrations coming to a stop as he hit his release, grip tightening against Len's hips. He moaned out loudly, eyes rolling into the back of his head again. "Oh, fuck - fuck-" 

It took a few moments for the two of them to come down from their high, both panting heavily. Len's forehead settled against Barry's for a moment, then he leaned in to press a soft kiss to Barry's lips. Barry returned the kiss with a smile, hands moving to run up and down Len's back in a soothing manner. Fingers lightly tap against his back and he wriggled his hips a little, groaning softly. "Okay, I think you need to get up now, babe." 

Len nodded his head and slowly pushed himself up, moaning softly as Barry fell out of his body. He stood up straight and stretched out. He leaned down to pull his boxers on and back up his legs. He leaned back down to press a kiss to Barry's lips and cupped his cheek, thumb grazing over his cheek. "Always a pleasure to help out." He teased softly, nose brushing against Barry's,

Barry smiled, leaning into the kiss. He grabbed his own boxers and pulled them back up his legs and stood up slowly so that he could settle them around his waist. He looked down to his coffee and sighed quietly. "Do you want a cup of coffee? Mine is probably ... freezing right now." He said with a chuckle. "I got a little distracted." 

Len smirked, taking the cup from the table. "Let me." He said with a small smile, making his way towards the kitchen. He grabbed a clean cup for himself and washed out the leftover coffee from Barry's cup, then set them down on the counter. He put the pot back on and turned around slightly, back resting against the counter.

Barry made his way over to Len and wrapped his arms around Len's waist, head resting against his shoulder. His nose brushed lightly against Len's neck and he smiled, pressing a few light kisses there. "That was pretty damn amazing." 

"It was, wasn't it?" Len nodded with a smile.

"You're amazing." Barry said, nuzzling his nose against Len's jawline.

"I know." Len murmured, rubbing his hand up and down Barry's back.

"Did you just quote Star Wars at me?" Barry asked, eyes widening with a little smile.

"I might have." Len smirked a little at that, head turning to press a kiss to Barry's nose.

"And I thought I was the nerd." Barry tipped his head back to steal a quick kiss and shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the specific prompt for this fic was "walking in on the other jerking off" and I rolled with it. hope you all like it :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #15: trying to distract the other with sex while they’re “busy”.

There was only one word that could really describe how Barry was feeling and even then, that word barely touched the surface. The word? Exhausted. The kind where you can feel it in your bones, the kind that makes your entire body feel heavy and your mind feels scrambled. 

Having two jobs was  _hard_ , sure, but manageable. Barry had gotten used to having two jobs, gotten used to flitting back and forth between the two places ( _thank you, super speed!_ ). He'd gotten better with his excuses to Captain Singh about why he hadn't showed up to work on time or why he had to leave half way through. He'd gotten better at handling the jobs, at handling his entire life ... for a time, anyway. 

Now things were starting to pile up on Barry, weighing heavily on his shoulders like he was attached to an anvil. 

It definitely didn't help that Barry was almost always restless, around ninety five percent of the time. He constantly had too much energy, that made him feel like he was about to vibrate right out of his body, energy he had no way of getting rid of - no way of exerting.  _That_ coupled with the recurring nightmares ... it really was no wonder that Barry was starting to really feel the exhaustion. 

One constant and one certainty in his life was Leonard Snart. 

If someone had told Barry just a few months ago that he'd be head over heels for the master thief - he would have  _laughed_ , he would have said that was ridiculous. It wasn't  _that_  ridiculous because there Barry was, sitting in the apartment that he and Len had gotten together, with his computer open on the desk in the living area. 

If anyone felt the need to ask about the pile of paperwork on Barry's desk, he would swear until he was blue in the face that it  _wasn't_  case files (because taking them outside of the precinct is very illegal and very bad), he'd say that it was just regular old paperwork that needed to be signed and the like. He preferred to work on them while he was at home, in his own space in the quiet. The precinct could get very loud sometimes and it could prove to be a distraction more often than not these days. 

Soon enough, Barry was headfirst in the paperwork, completely engulfed with concentration. How could you know that? Because his tongue was poking half out of his mouth, teeth pressed against it. Whenever Barry reached this level of concentration, his level of alertness went down - so much so that he could get broken into and he wouldn't realise until the last minute.

Which worked out perfectly for a very quiet-footed Leonard Snart, who had come home a day early from a work-weekend. The benefits of being your own boss, right? You could go home early if you wanted to or needed to, especially if you were Leonard Snart. A very powerful man and skilled thief. 

Len unlocked the front door and pushed it open slowly, thankful that the door didn't creak when it was opened. He stepped into the house, slow and careful - as quiet as a mouse and glanced around the apartment until his gaze locked on the slumped over figure at the desk. He smirked, clearly happy with the fact that Barry hadn't heard him come in. If he had, he would have made some kind of movement or noise to let Len  _know_. 

No kind of acknowledgement came from Barry, so Len closed the door gently and locked it - then spun on his heel and started walking towards the hunched over body. Thankfully, it was a fairly gloomy day outside which meant that there was no sunshine coming through the window - which meant there was a smaller chance of his shadow being cast and seen. That would be one of the big clues to Len being there.

Footsteps were very careful and gentle, smile broadening as Len made his way up behind Barry's body. His hands dropped to rest on Barry's shoulders and he felt them tense, slender fingers pressing against Barry's shoulders - palms pressing down to keep him in place, to stop him from moving.

Barry began to lean back into the touch, slowly but surely - after realising who it was that was behind him. "I thought you weren't going to be home until tomorrow?" He asked quietly, letting his head bump against Len's chest.

"Let's just say that I got lucky." Len said, tilting his head down to kiss Barry's forehead with a soft smile, fingers lightly squeezing his shoulders again. 

"I think I'm the one that got lucky," Barry pointed out with a smile, head turning to the side to try and catch a light kiss from Len - though he only managed to kiss his cheek. "I'll be with you soon, okay? I just need to finish off this last bit of paperwork." 

Len quirked a brow, unimpressed, and he glanced down to the paperwork that Barry was scribbling furiously on. He pressed a kiss to Barry's cheek and then his forehead and sighed. "Are you sure it couldn't wait?" 

Barry shook his head, leaning into the soft touches. "I'm afraid not, no. It's ... I'm really behind on paperwork. Like --- weeks behind on paperwork. If I don't catch up with this soon, I'm going to get into a lot of trouble with Singh and I'll be distracted when I'm trying to save people's lives." 

The stress and the tension was practically rolling off of Barry in waves, Len could feel it permeating the room - covering the apartment in an invisible mist. 

Len's fingers squeezed Barry's shoulders again and he dropped his head a little further to press a kiss to Barry's cheek again, then began to kiss down towards his jawline and then down his neck. He kissed softly at the skin, smiling at the way Barry shivered underneath his actions. 

"Len," Barry breathed out shakily, the hand holding the pen had begun to stop moving. "I'm supposed to be finishing this paperwork."

Len grinned against his neck, pressing another firm kiss to the skin of his neck. He kissed a little further up the side of his neck, towards the small space behind his ear. His tongue poked out to run up along the shell of Barry's ear, which earned him a slightly more violent shiver. "I know." He said, purring against Barry's ear. 

Barry swallowed heavily, though he continued his work - he was determined not to let Len win this game - he was determined to finish his paperwork because it was necessary, because he knew that once it was done - he could get it back to the CCPD and then he wouldn't have as much weighing on his shoulders. He was determined and so was Len, determined to break Barry's resolve. 

Len kissed down the length of his neck, teeth grazing against the soft flesh, which earned him another shudder and a very quiet moan. So he bit down on the skin of Barry's neck and sucked, hard and firm. He knew that the mark wouldn't last all that long, he knew that it would barely last a few seconds but the feeling would be more than enough for Barry, wouldn't it? Maybe one day they'd figure out how to actually mark him, a way to make it last longer than usual. 

Another little noise escaped Barry at the sucking of his skin, the purpose was to create a mark but they both knew that Barry  _couldn't_ be marked just yet. That didn't stop his thighs from shaking and his stomach from twisting at the pleasure it created, making his toes curl inside of his socks. He pressed down against the chair and tilted his head slightly, giving Len just a little more access to the skin. 

"Len-" Barry breathed out again, voice wavering, resolve threatening to break.

"You need to  _relax_ , Barry. You do know what that word means, don't you?" Len asked again his neck, making sure that his hot breath ghosted over Barry's skin. He was rewarded with another little noise from Barry and he smirked. "Let me relax you."

"Mh-" Barry's head rolled to the side, giving Len the entire side of his neck to kiss. "Okay, okay. You win. This time." 

More than happy to take the invitation, Len kissed down the length of his neck and towards his collarbone. That was when he paused. Barry was wearing far too many clothes. He turned the chair around slowly (thank you desk chairs) and moved his hands to grip the hem of Barry's shirt. He pulled the shirt up slowly and Barry followed the motion, arms lifting to help with the removal of his clothing. 

As soon as Barry's shirt was off, Len dived right back in to kiss at his neck and down towards his collarbone. Teeth grazed the skin of Barry's collarbone and he smirked at the breathless moan he received for the action, then began his descent towards already perky nipples. Len's hands moved to rest on Barry's thighs, thumbs rubbing over the fabric. 

Lips kissed their way down Barry's chest and then across towards one nipple. Len took it into his mouth and flicked his tongue over the sensitive bud then encased his lips around it, sucking firmly. His hands added a little more pressure to Barry's legs when they shifted and tried to buck up. He stayed there for a short while, tongue flicking up against Barry's nipple then circling around it while he sucked. 

The same attention was paid to the other nipple and he heard Barry hiss, the cool air brushing over his wet nipple and Len smirked. He flicked his tongue over the other nipple and sucked around that one, thumbs pressing into Barry's thighs while he did. Oh, this was far too much fun. 

"Len-" Barry moaned and Len shivered at the way it sounded.

He pulled back from Barry's chest and glanced up, an inquisitive raise of his brow. "Yes,  _Barry_?"

"Put that mouth somewhere else." It was meant to sound like an order, it was meant to carry some kind of authoritative weight to it but it sounded more like a desperate plea, pupils blown wide with arousal. 

Len smirked and scoffed, head shaking as he leaned back in to flick his tongue over Barry's nipple. He caught it with his teeth and grazed lightly over it. Barry moaned louder, hands gripping at Len's shoulders - nails digging into the fabric. 

Barry knew why Len hadn't done as he'd said. Because he'd tried to order him around and he hadn't used the most important word. He knew that Len was waiting for him to say  _please_ but he wasn't ready just yet. He wasn't ready to break. Barry was often far too polite when it came down to their more sensual moments and today he wanted to change that up a little.

There had to be some way for Barry to get what he wanted without having to actually ask for it in a polite manner. It was kind of hard to think about anything other than the very talented mouth currently attached to his chest, sending shivers down his spine and making his stomach twist and churn. 

Somehow, Barry managed to come up with an idea even though his brain was swimming. He moved one of his hands from Len's shoulder and let it drop to his side, seemingly innocent. He breathed out, pausing for a moment, then moved his hand towards his legs. He had to make sure that he dodged Len's hands otherwise he'd be figured out in no time. He pressed his palm down against his crotch, directly over his cock and applied pressure. 

A shaky whimper escaped Barry at the contact to his cock and the constant attention to his chest and he bucked up slightly, chest pushing forward into the touch. "Len!" He whined, hips wriggling and writhing underneath the hands on his thighs. "Len- c'mon, I want you to touch me." 

Len shook his head and pulled back from Barry's chest again, tutting in disapproval at Barry's actions. He moved both of his hands to take hold of Barry's wrists and pinned them down against his thighs. "Not until you say the magic word. I know you know it." 

Apparently Len was determined to keep their routine going and Barry was becoming more and more certain that he was going to get his wish. He wasn't sure how much longer he could cope with the attention to his chest, to his nipples. His cock twitched with every lick and suck, painfully hard at this point - pressing right up against zip of his trousers. 

It only took another minute or so before Barry's resolve cracked and crumbled entirely, hips bucking up against both his own hands as well as Len's. He let out a heavy, defeated, sigh. "Okay, fine... fine, fuck- Len,  _please_ touch me. I'm so hard, please. I wanna feel you on my cock." 

That seemed to work perfectly. The minute the special word left Barry's lips, Len was pulling back from his chest and releasing his hands. He made incredibly quick work of unbuttoning and unzipping Barry's jeans, tugging at them - a hint for Barry to lift his hips, so he did. His pants came down in record time, along with his boxers, leaving him completely naked. His cock stood to attention, throbbing and weeping at the head. 

Len very much looked like the cat that got the cream, tongue running over his lower lip and then his upper lip. He grinned, like the Cheshire Cat and ran his hands up the inside of Barry's thighs. His nails dug into the skin as he raked them down Barry's skin. One hand ran back up Barry's thigh, fingertips tracing across his tight balls. Barry whimpered, grinding down against the chair in need. 

"Patience, Barry." 

"I've been patient - this is straight up torture."

"Mm. Like you'd know what that feels like?" 

Barry went quiet, if only because one of Len's hands had wrapped around the base of his cock while the other began to play and roll his balls, stunning him to immediate silence. He bucked up into the loosely made fist, head thrown back against the headrest of the chair. His legs spread out further, practically hanging off the edge of the chair. 

"Ah, fuck-" 

"That's a good boy." Len purred, thumb swiping over the head of Barry's throbbing cock, to distribute the pre evenly, for a slightly easier hand movement. 

"Len, please-" Barry rocked his hips up again, thrusting into the fist with a desperate look in his eyes. "I want- mh- I want you, Len." 

In an ideal world, Len would have prepped himself and gotten off with Barry balls deep inside his body. This, however, wasn't an ideal world. Barry was already incredibly impatient and Len wasn't entirely sure that he'd be able to wait for the preparation. 

"How do you want me, love?" Len swiped his thumb over the head again, glancing up to Barry, lids fluttering seductively. 

Barry looked incredulous, lids fluttering as his hips bucked in response to Len's thumb movement. "I want - I want your mouth." Like he'd asked for before, just without the please. "Please." Might as well add it for good measure. 

Len looked pleased with the addition of the please and he nodded, thumb swiping over the head again. Then he sank to his knees and leaned forward, tongue lightly running up over the head. He ran his tongue over the slit and then let his lips encase the head of Barry's cock, suckling happily and slowly.

Eyes rolled into the back of his head and Barry cried out quietly, thighs tensing and toes curling against the floor. His legs spread further, if that were possible, and his hands grabbed at Len's shoulders desperately. "Oh, fuck- that's it-" 

One of Barry's hands moved from Len's neck to rub the nape of his neck and cup the back of his head, thumb grazing over the short hairs. He bucked up a little bit, testing the waters. Len moaned around his cock and Barry moaned shakily, bucking up again a little harder. The more that he moved his hips, the further Len seemed to be dropping his head down. Soon enough, Barry could feel the back of Len's throat around his cock and he shivered, groaning happily.

"Now whose the good boy?" Barry asked, teasingly. 

Len pulled his head up but only enough that he could bob, though Barry had different ideas.

"Stay like that, baby." Barry cooed quietly, rocking his hips up slowly. Len stayed put, giving himself enough room to breathe - not too far down on Barry's cock. He swallowed each time that it hit the back of his throat, tongue licking up and down the length each chance that he got. 

The hand cupping Len's head stayed there, though it didn't have any pressure behind it. It wasn't a forcing or guiding hand, it was simply there for something to hold onto while he moved his hips. Barry rocked his hips up again and again, head thrown back in pure bliss as Len swallowed around the head each time. 

Soon enough, Barry could feel the coil in his stomach threatening to burst - the heat in the pit of his stomach had become a raging inferno. His chest had tightened and his stomach was twisting. His hips bucked up a little faster, though it was far less coordinated. 

"Len-!" It was the only warning he could give and his hand moved away from the back of Len's head, just in case he wanted to move. He didn't. He stayed put, head bobbing a little to help Barry's movements. He swallowed around the head eagerly and moaned loudly around it, which sent Barry tumbling over the edge. He came, hard, with a loud and shaky moan. 

His body was practically vibrating with the pleasure, panting out each breath as he came down from his high. "Holy -" A heavy pant. "-crap. That was ... God." Yeah, he was definitely feeling the relaxation right in that moment.

Len's eyes were practically sparkling with mischief as he pulled back and licked his lips, swallowing happily. He pressed a kiss to Barry's thigh and nuzzled it gently, then sat upright on his knees. "Mm. I'm very good, aren't I?" 

"Mmhm. Good isn't the right word." Barry said with a warm smile, glancing down to Len's legs, trying to get a look at how hard he was. 

Len caught the look and he pushed to stand up, standing in front of Barry, very proudly sporting a hard on. Barry's mouth was watering at the bulge in Len's pants and he swallowed heavily. 

Barry's own eyes began to sparkle with mischief, tongue poking out to wet his lips. In a blur of lighting, they went from the living area to the bedroom. Len was spread out on the bed on his back and Barry was above him, grinning wildly.

"My turn?" He asked, leaning down to press a few light kisses to Len's lips which were returned easily. Len nodded and Barry grinned, hands moving to pull at the hem of Len's shirt. "Strip." 

Len pulled his shirt up and off, throwing it to the floor of the bedroom to be found later on. Barry helped to undo his jeans and pulled them down his legs, discarding them to the floor, too. 

"Now I'm going to be nice," Barry pressed a kiss to Len's shoulder and then to his collarbone, "I'm not going to tease you like you teased me." Another kiss to the centre of his chest. He kissed along towards one of Len's nipples and sucked on it lightly, quickly, then moved across to the other nipple and gave it the same attention. 

Len's breathing had hitched, stomach sucking in at the kisses. He moved his hand to run through Barry's hair and gave it a firm tug. 

Barry groaned softly at the feeling and pulled his head back, moving back up to kiss Len firmly and hungrily. "Tell me what you want. I want to make you feel good because you made me feel good." 

Len breathed out heavily, tongue running over his lower lip. "I want you to fuck me." He said with certainty, hips twisting a little. 

"Alright, give me a minute to get back to full attention." Barry said with a nod of his head, kissing Len again with a soft smile. Len's tongue came out to run over his lower lip and he granted access, letting their tongues press together for a few moments. 

"I'm sure I could help with that." Len murmured quietly, moving his hand down the front of Barry's chest. He ran his fingers across the length of Barry's spent cock, fingers curling around the base. He squeezed gently, careful not to oversensitise him, given that he'd already cum once that day. 

Barry gasped into the kiss and rocked his hips forward a little bit, toes curling slightly. "Mmh-" That was definitely going to help with getting him back to full attention, cock already twitching against Len's hand. He rocked into the hand a little more, head dropping to Len's shoulder as he felt the thumb swiping over the head of his slowly hardening cock.

"Okay - okay, fuck, I need to prep you babe." Barry murmured, disappearing for half a second - returning with a bottle of lube. He grinned and set the lube down on the side of the bed, hands moving to spread Len's legs wide open. 

Barry laid down on his chest, wiggling forward slightly so that he could press his tongue up against Len's balls, sucking at them gently. He heard the hitch in Len's breathing and he heard the little moan which made him grin in success. 

"That's not prepping," Len scolded softly - breath coming out in uneven pants. "That's teasing."

Barry smirked, dropping his tongue down towards Len's hole. He circled his tongue around Len's hole, listening to the older moan in happiness. He prodded the hole with his tongue and reached back to grab the bottle of lube. 

He sat upright and covered two fingers in a generous amount of lube and spread some out across Len's hole, then squirted a little more onto his fingers. He teased one finger against Len's hole and pressed it in slowly, giving him a moment or two to adjust to the feeling. Then he set up a quick pace, making sure that the tip of his finger curled to find Len's prostate.

"How's that for teasing?" Barry asked with a smirk, watching as Len writhed underneath the movement. 

"Still teasing." Len retorted, back bowing from the bed an inch or two, hands grasping at the sheets either side of his body.

There was no doubt that Barry would be up and ready to go in no time, because Len's reactions were going straight down to his cock and making it twitch eagerly. He ducked his head to press a kiss to the base of Len's cock and let his tongue run up the underside of it. He used his tongue to guide Len's cock into his mouth and he sucked around the head, swiping his tongue across the slit eagerly. He added a second finger slowly, sucking at the head to distract Len from any uncomfortable feelings. Both fingers thrust in hard and fast, curling up against his prostate while he sucked with a happy little moan.

Len's hips bucked up slightly, fucking up into Barry's mouth. Barry moaned, letting his head drop further and further until he could swallow easily around the head. He could feel his cheeks flushing, dick twitching eagerly. He thrust his fingers a little faster and a little harder, swallowing eagerly around the head. A third finger was soon introduced, this time a little slower - not wanting to hurt Len with the stretch. He thrust them a little slower than before, a little softer until Len had adjusted to the new feeling. He let his fingers vibrate ever so slightly inside of Len, pressed up against his prostate exactly.

"Barry!" Len cried out, body squirming and twitching. His hips bucked up a little harder, a little faster - trying to chase the high that was slowly creeping up on him. His toes curled and his heels pressed against the mattress, thighs and ass tensing. Barry sucked harder and thrust faster, letting the vibrations continue slowly. 

Without much warning, Len came. 

Barry made a soft noise of surprise but swallowed everything rather easily and very eagerly, fingers coming to a standstill. He slowly pulled up off of Len's cock and licked him clean, grinning up with a tilt of his head. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You looked so good like that and I wanted a taste."

Len let out a little laugh, slightly disbelieving. "I still want you to fuck me."

"I was planning on it." 

Barry pulled his fingers out slowly and applied a generous amount of lube to his now fully hard cock and spread it evenly, giving a few gentle pumps. He shimmied towards Len and lightly nudged the head against Len's stretched hole and pressed forward. His hands moved to rest either side of Len's head and he leaned down for a slow, soft kiss, while he pushed in. 

Once he'd bottomed out, Barry stilled for a moment and smiled against Len's mouth. "I love you." It was almost a whisper but Len had heard it, judging by the softness of his smile and the sparkle in his eyes.

Len's arms came up to wrap around Barry's shoulders and he leaned into the kiss. "I love you too." 

"Are you ready?" 

"Mm. Get to work, Flash." 

Unsurprisingly, the thrusts were slow and gentle. Barry pulled his hips back just a few inches to thrust back in, gasping against Len's mouth. Len's hands cupped either side of Barry's face, thumbs rubbing over the sides of his face. 

The pace continued to be soft and gentle, slow and careful while they shared passionate and hungry kisses. Len's legs eventually lifted to wrap around Barry's hips, heels digging into his ass, to encourage him to move faster.

So Barry did. It wasn't much faster but it was a noticeable difference, enough that Len was beginning to moan and writhe - hips bucking to meet each movement.

Barry smiled, hips shifting and tilting to readjust. He thrust in again and noticed the change in Len's pitch. It was a little higher now, which meant that he'd found his prostate. Good. That was what he wanted.

That was when the pace began to pick up more, from slow and gentle to fast and firm. He pulled his hips back, almost all the way and snapped forward, lids fluttering as the pleasure skittered along his spine. Len grasped helplessly at Barry's face, pulling him down into another kiss that was messy and it was more teeth and tongue than anything else. 

Head dropped to rest against Len's shoulder and he moaned against the skin, hips bucking in harder and faster, movements becoming less and less coordinated as he felt the pleasure twist and churn inside of his stomach. 

"I'm gonna-" Barry moaned against Len's shoulder.

"Me too." Len clenched around Barry, hips lifting a little bit to help Barry out.

Barry didn't really need the help but he appreciated it, body beginning to vibrate with the pleasure. He moaned loudly against Len's shoulder, thrusting harder and faster. 

It didn't take long for Barry to hit that edge, body vibrating that bit faster. The faster vibrations sent Len over the edge and he came with a cry, back bowing from the mattress, hands gripping tightly at Barry's face. 

The room went silent for a few minutes, then Barry perked up as he pulled his head back to kiss Len softly.

"Wow." 

"Wow is definitely right." Len returned the kiss with a smile, hand moving to rest on Barry's shoulder while the other gently cupped his face. He thumbed over his cheek and he kissed Barry again softly.

"Mm." Barry pulled out of Len slowly and disappeared, then returned with a few tissues for Len to clean himself up with. He laid down beside Len, arm resting over his stomach. Barry's hand cupped Len's hip and his thumb rubbed over the skin, face resting against Len's shoulder.

Len hooked his arm underneath Barry's head and cupped his shoulder, thumb rubbing over the skin. "Tired now?" He asked, turning his head to kiss his forehead.

"Mmh." Barry yawned softly against Len's shoulder.

"Then get some sleep, sweetheart." 

"'m gonna." 

"Goodnight, Barry."

"G'night Len." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this got much longer than intended but i'm not sorry for it xD


End file.
